Darkest Days
by Moved xD
Summary: Pokemon Fic. T-Rated. Violence/gore blood , some cussing. Alternate universe.
1. Intro

Destiny was rushing through the dark and mangled forest she had lived in most of her life. Much had changed since she left the Timeless Realm. Or Dungeon as some had called it. She heard laughter behind, it chilled her to the bone.

The laughing grew closer. She knew it was ghost Pokemon. This world seemed to be full of them. But they were different than what she remembered from her childhood. These ones were cruel and vile. They tortured others for their own amusement. It sickened Destiny.

She nearly tripped over the body of another Pokemon. From the looks of it a Squirtle. She shuddered when she saw the skeletal body inside the shell. The Vulpix picked up her feet, urging herself to move faster.

She understood if she was caught, no mercy would be shown. She ran towards a river, which was oddly caked with mud, no water in sight. Destiny flung herself into some mud, hoping it would conceal her.

It was extremely hard to breath, but she sat still, hidden. A Haunter and Mismagius flew by cackling.

"Whoever it was couldn't have gotten far." the Haunter said. "We can just wait. Eventually they'll die or start looking for food and water."

"Its boring to wait though." the Mismagius had a disgusting nasally voice. "Let's go find something else to do. If they do die, we can follow the stink back. The stupid breathers smell stronger when they die."

"Fine. I get first dibs though."

"No! It was myyy idea."

The two left, bickering. Destiny's heart was pounding madly. When she could no longer hear them, she pulled herself form the mud. She was grossed out by it, but it would be the only way to keep hidden.

_There has to be more Pokemon, right? Other fire-types, grass-types.. I can't be alone._ She thought hysterically. _I have to find someone.. Or I will die._

It was lonely as Destiny walked. Eighty years ago, you'd be greeted by someone on the road. Now it was dark and quiet. She normally enjoyed the quiet outdoors, but it was different now.

She often remembered her Aunt Marie talking about how the world would end. And how it probably would for most Pokemon. Only the "special" ones would survive. Of course Aunt Marie had to be right. She lived long enough to foresee things. Destiny was frightened by her.

Her stomach growled loudly as she walked. She also felt a little light headed. She was dehydrated and starving. At this rate, she probably would die. Then the ghosts would follow the scent of death.

Destiny approached a small town that she was familiar with. Or had been familiar with. The lush, green town with colorful and creative homes was now grey and depressing. Half the homes had been burned down, while the other crumbling and rotting slowly.

A disgusting smell wafted through the air. It smelled like cook meat but wrong. It was flesh and fur burning.

Destiny had to close and cover her mouth. The smell was putrid. If she barfed, it would only be acids. She quickly fled from the town. That smell most likely meant a ghost was cooking its meal.

Running was becoming a tiring thing. Her vision was extremely blurry. Her movement grew slower and slower as she continued.

Everything was heavy. Destiny was on the side of a path, struggling to stand. The bushes started moving and she knew it was someone there to kill her. Well, she wasn't going without a fight. Before she could muster up the strength to scream and fight, a paw clamped down over her mouth.

"Don't scream. I'm not one of them." A deep voice said. A Houndoom was standing over her, looking around intently. He picked her up by the flank.

Destiny felt a little lifeless as she dangled in his jaws. She wondered where he was taking her. But it really didn't matter suddenly. There was someone else. Tears were rolling down her face.

The Houndoom was rushing past dead trees and hills. He was surprisingly fast. He ducked and slid into a small crevice. Destiny didn't remember much afterwards.

Destiny woke up much later. She saw a pair of brown eyes starign into hers. A bouncing Azurill shouted. "Martyr! She's awake!" the Azurill bounced away. "Mommy! Can I play with Mars now?"

Destiny never heard the response because the Houndoom entered. She assumed Martyr was his name. He walked over to her.

"Its nice to see a Vulpix. We thought all of them might have been gone. And I hardly see any fire Pokemon. Its refreshing." Martyr shoved some food and water. "You should eat. Dehydration and malnourishment are the things that nearly killed you."

Destiny nodded, devouring the food and gulping down the water. When she was done, she waited for Martyr to speak again.

"Well, you probably heard my name. I'll be formal. I'm Martyr. I'm the second-in-command of the Beta division. We're basical one of ten divisions of survivors." Martyr explained.

"I-I'm Destiny. What happened? I was gone.. eighty one years an i came back to this nightmare."

"Eighty one.. Years?" Martyr looked a little surprised. "Well, about five years ago, a strange portal opened. Two dark entities came out. Darkrai and Giratina. Something was off about them though. They were much more twisted looking.

"Darkrai's being was covered in a dark shadow. Giratina had strange tendrils that dripped blood. No one understood what was happening at first, other than the ghost Pokemon. They were slowly changing too. Some of them grew more edgy and snapping. Others were more violent, attacking for no reason.

"Doomsday happened next. There were attacks everywhere. So many were killed. I remember it clearly. Most of my family was killed off that day." Martyr looked pained.

Destiny shuddered. "That's awful.." She wondered about of her Aunt Marie. Was she still alive?

"Yes, well, we still have groups of Pokemon alive. Alpha, Gamma, Delta, Star, Phoenix, Rogue, Twilight, Sky, Sun, and then us, Beta." Martyr sighed. "We keep in contact and give updates. Alpha and Rogue always get the most info. With Rogue, that's understandable. Although, their leader seems really young. Mykal is his name I believe."

"And the others?"

"They have different roles. Star usually cares for the kids and more dark Pokemon live with them. Alpha is full of dragon types and physics. Phoenix trains a lot of fighters. Rogue is good getting with getting information. Sun and sky good out in the open more, scoping for supplies. Twilight keeps to themselves more. And Gamma, Delta, and us are messengers."

"It sounds.. Quite organized."

"As organized as we can make it. We had such little time to set this up. And everyone is welcome."

Destiny was grateful to hear these words.

Months later

Destiny and Martyr grew closer and closer. They were referred to as Beta's couple. Destiny was happy in the sad little world. For a while at least.

"Destiny, wake up!" an Azumarill shook her. Destiny was wrapped around an egg she was keeping warm. Only a few knew about Destiny's child that was soon to be born. "Marty is gone."

"What?" Destiny hopped to her feet. "What do you mean Cindy?"

"He's gone. Several saw him leave, but he didn't say one word, got no permission to leave. He ran off towards the North." Cindy exclaimed. "He left late last night."

Destiny froze. "No, why? W-we.. She looked at her egg frightened. "Am I supposed to raise my baby alone?"

"Destiny, no! I'll help you. Of course I will." Cindy squealed. "Mercy will their friend."

Weeks Later

Destiny was over-joyed when the egg hatched. An adorable baby boy vulpix was born. She named him Cinder, after Cindy more than anything.

She lied to everyone, claiming she found him abandoned on a search. She didn't want him to be shunned as son of a traitor. That's what everyone referred Martyr as.

Years After

A bouncy eight year old Cinder was chasing after a nine year old Mercy. The Vulpix and Azurill were giggling and playing. Cindy and Destiny were watching with amusement.

"I found a place recently.. Its in the Dark Crater. Its warm and not full of creatures." Destiny said. "I wanted to leave Beta behind. Its painful. The looks they give me, like I'll run off too... Why not make them believe that. I'm not much of a social addict either."

"But won't Cinder be lonely?"

"I can bring him to visit you and Mercy. I just need to get away, and I found a safe place."

"I see."

5 Years Later

Destiny watched an adventurous Marowak wander into the Dark Crater. She was curious why someone would do something idiotic like that. Then she was worried. What if ghosts followed him in?

"Cinder, stay here. I'm going to check up on something. Don't get yourself into trouble, okay?"

"'Kay sis, I promise I won't." Cinder grinned. "When you gonna evolve? I mean, what if I evolve before you?"

"I plan on it soon. I just need to find a fire stone." Destiny explained.

"Ah."

"Sit still and I'll be back." Destiny left to follow the Marowak


	2. Chapter 1

Destiny followed the Marowak quite puzzled. What kind of Pokemon just randomly walks into here with no reason. Or maybe he had a reason.

Destiny walked and continued to think about the Pokemon she saw. _Could he possibly be heading towards the portal? No, no one is stupid enough to run off into the Twilight Zone._ Or Death Zone as many often called it.

She made her way towards the portal, shuddering when she saw the red glow. It looked like a portal to hell. Only the brave and downright stupid went through. She had seen several Pokemon go into it and never come back.

She caught the lingering scent of a Pokemon and instantly thought of the Marowak. Did he honestly go to the Twilight Zone? She was questioning his sanity.

Destiny paused. If she went through, could she save his life? Or would she be running towards her death and inevitably Cinder's death.. She sighed, the adventerous and stupid side kicking in. She had to admit to herself she was incredibly bored and worried.

She stepped into the reddish glow. She felt a strange sensation, like she was being thrown very far away. When the sensation stopped, a cold chill arrived. It was deep inside her, instincts screaming to get out and hide forever.

She glanced around a little. It was actually beautiful, in a scary way. A huge moon was settled behind a large mansion.. Or castle. The sky twinkled like the world was just perfect. Trees seemed more alive, but still creepy. They had red and black leaves.

Things moved in the shadows. Probably ghosts. It was never easy to determine the species of Ghost Pokemon anymore. They had all been twisted into something new. She was holding her breath, honestly surprised she hadn't been attacked.

The thought came too soon. Destiny felt breathing down her neck. She stood very still, rotating her head slowly. A nasty Banette with glistening and bloody teeth was smiling at her.

"Welcome darling. Like our home?" it cackled. The cackle drew in a large crowd. Slowly, ghosts were gliding over.

It was like a nightmare come true. But Cinder wasn't with her. That was a positive.

The scent must have been some trap. Of course she had fallen for it. And that Marowak must have been a figment of her imagination. She felt like an idiot. Great to feel like that before you knew you were going to die.

A bone flew in the air, hitting the Banette. It blinked, looking confused for a split second. Destiny took that second to leap away, closer to the portal back. A figure was standing there. The bone flew back into its hands.

Miraculously, it was the Marowak. He wasn't some imaginary being. She sighed in relief, trying to make her way over. She was stopped by a large Duskclops/Dusknoir mix. It looked like a Duskclops that half evolved. It tried to grab her, but instead ended up getting hold of another ghost.

The Vulpix scrambled to the Marowak's side, huffing from fear and running. She nodded in greeting. "I'm Destiny. Thank you for helping me."

"I'm Leo. Nice to meet you." he replied quickly.

Destiny turned to blast fire at the ghosts. Leo looked quizically at her.

"You haven't evolved yet?"

"No. I've never been able to find a fire stone. Its hard enough finding food and clean water anyways." she replied.

"I see." he nodded absently. He threw the bone again. "Well, leaving would probably be an excellent idea." As he spoke, several ghost types surrounded the portal.

An idea flashed in her head. Destiny pulled out an escape orb. She managed to rig it so it teleported her outside of the Dark Crater. She looked towards Leo, nodding to the orb.

Leo shook his head. "You go. I can escape by myself. I'll follow as soon as I can. I'll try and clear the portal. Make sure nothing tries to cling and follow you."

Destiny looked reluctant to leave. Leo sighed and grabbed the orb. He quickly activated it and tossed it towards her. She began teleporting away. Before she was completely gone, Leo threw something else in after her.

~Outside the Dark Crater~

Destiny tripped over her own feet when the teleporting was done. It always made her a little awkward. Something hit her on the head, dazing her a moment.

A red stone rolled on the ground. It a had a bright flame in thr middle that continued to glow. She blinked in recognization of the stone. It was a fire stone.

Without a second thought, she touched it. It instantly swallowed her in a bright glow. She felt like she was being stretched and mangled. Her muzzle grew, along with her legs and tails.

The glow died down, leaving a newly evolved Ninetales feeling slightly confused. She muttered to herself about how awkward that was.

She turned to enter the Dark Crater but was forced to stop.

The entrance had been caved in


End file.
